


The Evil Winds

by The_Unlimited



Series: The Evil Winds [1]
Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unlimited/pseuds/The_Unlimited
Summary: What happens when the Wind controlling Blonde from Kingdom Hearts joins in a group vacationing in a cabin in the woods and has to battle the forces of the Evil Dead? Join Ventus as he teams up with Ashley Williams as they have to battle Deadites and try to make it out of the night alive.





	The Evil Winds

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up getting an idea of this version of Ventus I made up teaming up with Ash during these movies, and grew curious if anyone else thought of this kind of crossover. I checked, and it turns out, no one has. So, I decided to say screw it and try to do it myself.

Things had been different lately for Ventus. Ever since he had gotten to the castle to train to become a Keyblade Master, he had to get used to a new work schedule. First there was the one on one training with Master Eraqus. Then there was the individual training with Terra and Aqua. After that, he had to feed his dragon, Flurry, and make sure he didn't accidentally mistake someone for food.

Sometimes he had to just sit back and remind himself how much things had changed over the course of the last few years. He and his boys had to end their training at the school prematurely to hide out in a different freaking galaxy, and ended up taking two years to finish an intergalactic war. Once that was done, they came back home and had to fight another war back at the Island, hidden two miles off the coast of New York. Then after that, they decided to do a cross-country road trip, where they ended up meeting a time travelling alien and his girlfriend. And after THAT, they hid in a city that was in the literal Middle-Earth, their old Organization enemies found them, and they ended up having to save the town from a gigantic robot attack. Once the battle had ended, they decided it would be best for them to split up and go their separate ways, making it harder for their remaining enemies to find them. It was the only way to help the people who couldn't help themselves.

It had been three months since Thanksgiving, when Ventus had last seen his friends. In that time, He had decided to become serious in his Keyblade training. So, using a portal hiddden behind the Hollywood sign, Ventus traveled to the Land of Departure where he met Master Eraqus and his trainees, Terra and Aqua. Master Eraqus decided to take up Ventus as an initiate, and let him join in on training with the others.

During the three months at the Land of Departure, Ventus had really improved as a Keyblade Wielder. Thanks to Master Eraqus, he had managed to learn so much more than he knew before. One of the first things he learned was how to do a Shotlock attack. Once that was through, he learned how to do various Command Styles. After he got through the typical Command Styles known to everyone, he even managed to learn a couple that were unique to him.

However, Ventus hadn't just grown as a Keyblade Wielder in that time. Before he had gotten to the Land of Departure, he never did talk too much. He was almost quieter than Ferb on that show he watched once. The most he would usually say on his own was just one little remark here and there. He did sometimes help explain things to people, but it was usually just one sentence throughout the entire sequence. After he spent more time at the castle, he started being able to speak in more than one sentence at a time. After that, he was then able to hold up full conversations without much help. Now, he could tell entire stories about his past on his own. He knew that this was going to make so things so much easier down the line.

Those weren't the only things that Ventus had managed to improve during his time at the castle, though. While he was at the Land of Departure, he had become great friends with Terra and Aqua. It was a well known fact that Ventus could quickly make friends with anyone he met, (something he and his friend, Sora, had in common), but this was different. After spending so much time together training, they had become good friends. Sure, when they had first met, they weren't sure about how much of training they could do together. But, nowadays, the three of them were almost inseparable. They had each others backs, and helped each other as much as they could throughout their training.

Of course, this didn't mean that Ventus didn't miss his other friends. They had been through nearly everything together, and had become their own little family in their own way. Roxas, who was quiet but always did the right thing. Sora, the brainiac with a weird obsession with hats. Vanitas, the strong, determined one with the face scar and giant love of Fall Out Boy. Jack, the one that was the most... Jack. PROXY, the comic relief android that could make anyone laugh. Xion, the simple pilot that had managed to prove herself in more than one situation. Even the new guys, Shorty the stoner, Spider, the guy he was sure was a mercenary, and Francis, the one who liked to play practical jokes. Sure, he missed them all, but he had to be responsible and get through his training. He'd see them all again soon.

Today, the Master had requested Ventus meet him early in the morning up in the Grand Room for a new lesson. Not wanting to make his Master wait too long, Ventus woke up as early as he could the next morning and went into the Grand Room. The Master was already there waiting for him in the center.

"Good morning, Master," Ventus called out to the man.

"Good morning to you, too, Ventus," Eraqus smiled at the boy. "And how are you this morning?"

"I'm well," Ventus said. "I didn't get much breakfast, but I can pick something up later. So, what are we learning?"

Master Eraqus answered by summoned his Keyblade and held it with both of his hands.

"You're going to learn how to summon portals today," the man smiled.

Ventus' jaw dropped in excitement.

"Swe-e-et," Ventus said, trying and failing to keep his cool.

Ventus then summoned his Keyblade and held it with both of his hands in a way that was similar to how the Master did.

"Now," Eraqus explained. "What you want to do is concentrate with every part of your head. Once the concentration breaks, the spell will immediately follow. Do you understand?"

Ventus nodded. He already knew where he was gonna make the portal go. It was early in the morning, so he figured he would give Roxas and his friends a surprise before they had to go to school.

Ventus followed his Master's movements with the Keyblade, and concentrated. An orb of light then appeared at the tip of Eraqus' Keyblade. Not long afterwards, a similar orb appeared at the tip of Ventus'. The two concentrated some more, and not too long afterwards, a golden circle appeared above the two.

"No way," Ventus said, incredulously.

Eraqus laughed while looking at the portal outline. "Well, done, my boy!"

Ventus took that as a cue to laugh himself as he also looked up at the portal outline.

Unfortunately, while the two were looking up at the outline, they weren't paying attention to where they were pointing their Keyblades. This meant they didn't notice until the last second when the tips with the orbs connected with each other.

Immediately, the portal outline turned a mixture of purple and green, and a very strong wind formed a halo around them, leading up to the outline.

"Ah!" Ventus exclaimed. "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Eraqus yelled back.

The two could hardly hear each other over the strong winds. They also had to put their arms over their heads just so they could see each other through the winds.

Then, a portal finally decided to appear within the outline. In the portal, they could see splotches of black all around, and what looked like lightning sparks. This was a unique and damn near malicious kind of portal.

Suddenly, the winds got stronger around Ventus. Before he could say anything to his Master, the wind picked him up.

"Whoa!" he screamed.

"Ventus!" Eraqus yelled.

The Master tried to fight through the winds to get to his student, but to no avail. The winds were too strong, and wouldn't let him move. This meant he could only watch in horror as the winds dragged Ventus up towards the portal.

"Whoa~!" Ventus screamed as he was dragged within the portal.

After Ventus went through the portal, the winds slowly died down. Once they were almost completely gone, the portal closed itself and the outline dissipated. The portal was gone.

Eraqus looked up to where the portal was with his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Well," he said. "This is going to complicate things."

* * *

 

A purple and green portal opened at the halfway point of a tree within a forest. The portal deposited one Ventus who fell all the way to the ground, right onto his face.

"Ow," he said into the dirt and leaves.

Ventus got up onto his knees, pain reverberating throughout his entire body. He slowly got up to his feet and looked around in confusion.

"Okay..." he whispered to himself as he started limping through the forest.

He ended up looking to his left as he walked. So he didn't notice it when he walked into a road, right in front of a car. At least, he noticed it when the car knocked him on his back.

"Ow..." he called out.

He heard the car doors open and two people walk towards him. Two men entered his field of vision. One was a guy with brown hair in a flannel shirt and a jacket. The second one was another guy with darker hair wearing a blue shirt and a jacket. This guy had a very prominent chin and single eyebrow. Possibly the only guy Ventus would ever call handsome.

"Are you all right?" blue shirt guy asked.

"I think I'm okay," Ventus said, weakly. "Wasn't having that good of a day, anyway."

"Here," flannel guy said, holding out his hand. "Let us help."

Ventus took the guy's hand, and the two proceeded to help him up.

"Thanks," he said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ash," blue shirt guy said. Then he gestured to flannel guy. "And this is Scotty."

"And you are?" Scotty asked.

"I'm Ventus," he said. "Ven for short."

"Well, Ven," Ash said. "What were you doing out here?"

Ventus knew he had to keep the truth hidden from them to keep up the order.

"I don't know," he lied. "I just woke up out here, no money, no phone, and no memory of how I got here."

"Oh, man," Ash said. "That has got to be rough."

Scotty nodded in agreement, but was confused by something.

"What did you mean, phone?" he asked.

Ventus hesitated answering so he could sense something. Through that he figured out the year was 1982. They didn't have cell phones at this point of history.

"Because I really wish we could all have portable phones," he said.

The two paused taking that in. Ventus held his breath, sure that they knew he was lying.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, nodding.

"How cool would that be?" Scotty asked, also nodding.

Ventus quietly released his breath.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Ventus asked them.

"Oh, we rented a cabin out here," Ash answered. "We're taking our girlfriends and my sister out to get away for a bit."

Ventus looked behind Scotty and into the car to see three women in it, one in the front, two in the back. They looked a little worried, probably because they didn't know who he was, also probably because they didn't want to unintentionally be accomplices to murder.

"Ah," Ventus said. "Sounds like fun."

The two guys nodded at Ventus' comment, then Ash grew a look of consideration.

"Hey, excuse us," he said as he and Scotty walked back over to the car.

Ventus looked around the forest a bit, figuring out the obvious quickly: that portal must have taken him to a different universe. The only thing he was worried about now was how he was gonna get back home.

"Ash, what's going on?" Linda asked Ash as he and Scotty got back to the car.

"He woke up out here not knowing where he was," Ash answered. "I think he got left out here by some guys."

"Oh, god," Cheryl said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"That's terrible," Shelly said in the front seat.

"We should help him," Linda said.

"We can't," Scotty said. "The cabin might have been cheap, but if we don't use it, we'd be wasting money."

"That's why," Ash started. "I think we should take him with us."

"What?" Scotty asked, confused.

"Come on, Scotty," Ash said. "He was having a bad day BEFORE you hit him with my car. How 'bout we take him up for the weekend, let him have a good time, then drop him off at a hospital when we get back to town?"

Scotty considered this for a second.

"But Ash," Cheryl said. "What if he's a nutcase who will try to kill us?"

The group then looked to Ventus, but then had to readjust their sights when they saw that he was on his knees in the middle of the road. He had his hands up, holding up a bird. The bird chirped at him happily as he smiled at it like a toddler.

"I don't think he's gonna try to kill us," Ash said, smiling.

"All right," Scotty said. "But you guys gotta make room for him in the back.

"Done," Ash agreed as he walked over to Ventus.

"Hey," Ash said, so Ventus looked up. "You wanna come with us to stay at a cabin in the woods for the weekend?"

Ventus considered this for a second, remembering all those horror movies he, Jack, and V had grown up watching. Things never ended well when someone stayed in a cabin in the woods.

"Hey," Ash said. "I know, you don't know us, and you don't know what this could be like. But it's good to branch out and meet new people, right?"

Ash held out his hand for Ventus to take.

Ash had Ventus there. He was always up for reaching out and making new friends.

"Alright," Ventus said as he took Ash's hand. "I'm in."

"Alright," Ash said as he helped up Ventus. "We're gonna have some fun."

Ash lead Ventus over to the car and introduced him to the others. They made room in the back so that Ventus was on Cheryl's right. Not long afterwards, they were driving up to the cabin.

"This is a nice car," Ventus complimented, looking up on the roof.

"Thanks," Ash said. "It's mine."

"You have good taste," Ventus said. "What model is it?"

"Ah," Ash said. "It's a 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale."

Ventus stared at him.

"I don't think I'm gonna remember that," he said.

"We forget sometimes, too," Cheryl explained. "So we call it The Classic."

Ventus nodded. "That'll work."

Everyone in the back seat broke out in laughter. All of them blissfully unaware of the horrors that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> As the continuity of the Evil Dead series is weird, what with them retconning all the previous installments in every new one, I'm gonna do my best to try to connect them all together, and make it so everything in the movies happened. I know for a fact that I will have some problems with this down the line, but I'm gonna do the best. Plus, I've been looking for an excuse to watch the movies again for a while, so wish me luck!  
> One more thing, though. As for the name, I wanted to try to a combination of the Evil Dead, with the word wind, since Ventus is best known for using wind. I have two possible options that probably suck, but are the best I could come up with. I have 'The Evil Winds,' or 'The Windy Dead.' Tell me which one you guys prefer, or if you have any better options


End file.
